Villain or Knight
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Tifa is attending a singles bar and who should she find there but Reno? ReTi oneshot for Speedy Speck.


Villain or Knight

AN: I own nothing in this story including the song. This is for Speedy Speck so enjoy. Please R&R.

Somewhat tacky decor met Tifa's eyes, proclaiming in a chorus of tinsel, sparkling letters, and clashing colors the purpose that the bar had been transformed into: Singles Night. Of course it wasn't Tifa's bar that she was in, but rather one of the various others Edge had.

In all honesty Tifa didn't know why she had come here. Maybe it was to stave off the loneliness she felt; Marlene and Denzel having been with Barrett for the weekend, maybe it was to get over Cloud, who she had finally realized wasn't her one true love, or maybe she was just bored. Whatever the reason, Tifa sat on one of the stools and ordered a martini, waiting for one of the various men to try and ask her for a dance.

The first tap on her shoulder was revealed to be a rather stout man with a nice smile and a comb over that would make Donald Trump take notice. But after their short dance Tifa's toes weren't thanking her any. The man had practically danced on her toes. The dark haired woman laughed to herself.

It was a singles night bar, not the ideal place to find one's soul mate.

"That was quite a dance Lockhart," a smooth voice commented. Tifa turned to her right then and saw the crimson hair. Her eyes widened a little as she took in the Turk's form fully.

"Reno, what are you doing here?" With Reno's reputation, she wouldn't have expected him to ever go into a place like this. But the response she got was that cheeky smirk.

"I'm just having a drink, although now that you're here I'm thinking of having a dance as well." His eyes gleamed as he said this and he downed the shot glass before him.

"Well give me a few minutes to recuperate and you just might get that dance," Tifa replied, giving him a teasing smile.

After talking with Reno for ten minutes she was a little surprised at how easily they could converse with one another. She had always considered him a sort of friend after Meteor but had never really talked with him alone like this before.

"So, how about that dance?" Reno asked. Tifa nodded and they both stood up, Reno taking Tifa's hand and giving a mock bow to which Tifa gave a mock curtsy. A techno beat started up a few moments later, some simple melody enriched with synthesizers and computers and as Tifa started dancing, Reno kept up with her.

They nearly touched several times but drew away before their skin could actually make contact. This kind of song wasn't the right one for that sort of dancing just yet. Tifa watched Reno's lithe body, taking in the movement of his hips and pelvis and the way his red hair seemed to move in time with the music. Her mouth was suddenly dry and soon enough their eyes met.

The song ended just then but they kept on staring at each other.

"What do you say to another dance, Lockhart?"

"I'd say yes, Reno," Tifa replied softly. A slower song started up then, one that they both recognized.

_"Ooooh my love....my darling....I've hungered for your touch..."_

They moved closer, Reno's hands wrapping around Tifa's middle and pulling her close. She reciprocated and they started dancing slowly, the melody and lyrics engulfing them. As the song progressed along with their dance, Tifa observed Reno's face, watching as a content smile marked his lips.

Those lips...

She leaned in closer, about to capture them when the song ended. Both instantly looked away, Tifa to the floor and Reno off to the side. Her cheeks were stained red while Reno's eyes reflected disappointment.

"Um...I should be going, don't know why I even came here in the first place," Tifa mumbled out. Reno lifted her chin and looked into her eyes.

"Let me walk you home," he whispered. Tifa found herself nodding at his suggestion and soon they were walking out of the bar just as another song was starting up. The barmaid found herself moving a bit closer to Reno as they went outside.

* * *

The night was colder than Tifa had thought and she shivered, hands running up and down her bare arms for warmth. A jacket was put over her shoulder a few moments later and Tifa turned to Reno with a questioning gaze.

"No need for you to freeze to death Lockhart." And then he gave that smirk once again.

"Thanks...you know you're not at all like you seem to be," Tifa said.

"And how do I seem?"

"Cold, uncaring, arrogant, want me to go on?" Reno shook his head.

"No, I think I get the picture. So what am I really like then?" Tifa looked up at the sky as she thought of an answer to his question, the stars shining brightly.

"You're a good person," Tifa answered. "Like a knight errant of sorts." Reno chuckled at that and shook his head.

"I'm no Galahad, Lockhart, and you've read one too many fairy tales."

"Then you're Lancelot, a sinful knight struggling to change," Tifa shot back. It was then that she realized they were in front of her house.

"But Lancelot had an affair with the queen and doomed the kingdom," Reno reminded her. Tifa turned to look at him then and noticed the snarky smile on his face.

"And what about you Reno? Any terrible sins you've committed?" Tifa said softly, returning his smirk for the first time. She felt his arms around her waist as he pulled her close to him. His face inched closer to hers and Tifa didn't stop her own from leaning forward as well.

"Of course, I'm a dastardly villain come to confess to you," Reno whispered, kissing her full on the lips.

Of all the kisses she'd ever received, this was the most intense. It seemed to have a life of it's own, ignoring any calls to stop. Eventually though, they both had to break apart.

Tifa stared into aquamarine. Reno stared into mahogany.

"Reno..." Tifa whispered.

"Tifa..." Reno replied, a genuine smile was on his face as he whispered her name.

"Would you like to come in?" Tifa asked, hoping he wouldn't think she was a slut for asking. But the smile was replaced by that smirk yet again.

"Is that something a knight would do, Tifa?" Tifa grinned at him and shook her head.

"No, but a villain would." Reno rested his forehead against Tifa's and gazed into her eyes.

"And which camp would I fall under?" Reno whispered. But Tifa chose that moment to kiss him once again and to Tifa's great joy it felt exactly like the first one had.

A woman could get drunk from kissing those lips, Tifa thought to herself.

Once they where apart though, she gave him a coquettish smile.

"I'll tell you after a few more dates."


End file.
